


Damn you!

by Nekromika



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Nekromika
Summary: My take on what would have happened if Shinji and Ichigo had been in love with each other before the final fight against Aizen. How would Shinji have reacted at seeing Ichigo again after he ran off to safe Orihime. Will both of them finally act on their feelings?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Little something I couldn't get out of my head. Short and sweet and I think I captured their characters quite well ^^  
> Any comments would be helpful, I might even be persuaded into writing a Sequel to this :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ichigo is an Idiot, Shinji is angry and Urahara is slightly uncomfortable...

Ichigo was sitting on the ground. Debris and stones around him. The remains of one Aizen Sosuke no more than 10 feet away from him. The seal Urahara had placed on him was holding up well, Ichigo could tell, no slither of Aizens Reiatsu managed to escape the cross shaped prison. Looking up he saw Urahara standing next to him, green robes billowing slightly in the same breeze that ruffled Ichigos hair, his long fringe almost tickling his cheeks. They had yet to speak a word. Urahara looked exhausted, a decade long fight finally won, and the battle fought not an hour ago making his shoulders shake with relieve and tiredness.

Ichigo simply let his gaze wander. He was going to lose his powers, in his mind he had already said his final goodbye to Zangetsu and Shiro, he was at peace with himself for once. Ichigo tilted his head slightly to the side as another spiritual pressure made its way into their direction. He couldn’t believe the difference it made to be aware of every spiritual energy in the vicinity. He could feel the steady thumping of his friends Reiatsu miles away, assuring him of their safety. Sitting up straighter he concentrated on the spiritual pressure to identify its owner. _Hirako Shinji_ , he realized, when he felt the yellowish aura drawing nearer.

Landing in front of them with a lightning speed Shunpo Shinji gasped a little to catch his breath. Ichigo took in his heaving appearance, he had a bandage around his head and torso but otherwise seemed to be fine, slight Reiatsu exhaustion aside, his fringe seemed to have been the only thing taking permanent damage from his fight.

“Damn ya!” Shinji finally wheezed out. Menacingly stepping closer to a very confused and taken aback Ichigo.

Urahara stepped a little away at Shinjis murderous aura, sweat-dropping slightly and looking at Ichigo in pity.

“Damn me?” Ichigo asked, breaking a sweat at Shinjis death glare.

“Yes, damn ya! Fuckin’ vanishing like that, running off to save your friend! Ever thought we might have been willing to help ya? Ya Idiot!” With that Shinji drew his fist back and hit the still sitting Ichigo right on the head.

“OW! What the hell?” Ichigo yelled. “Of course, I knew you would likely help me! It’s why I left like I did, you stupid…baldy!” Ichigo yelled back at him, clutching his throbbing head.

In desperation of finding a fitting insult he simply stole Hyoris typical nickname/insult for Shinji, it seemed to rile him up often enough.

“Who’s a baldy?” Shinji snapped back, angry red tick mark on his forehead. “And why the hell would ya leave if ya knew we were gonna help?” he asked, arms crossed in front of him and glaring down at Ichigo. Ichigo glowered slightly.

“Because…you guys had your own battle to fight. Orihime was my problem, Aizen was yours. I left to get her without saying anything because it was you guys who had waited 100 fucking years to beat his ass. I simply wanted to keep my friends safe.” Ichigo snapped back, getting up from the ground and dusting himself of.

Shinjis arms had unwound from his defensive stance, all fight left him as he exhaled a long, suffering sigh after Ichigos explanation.

“And ya didn’t think we would worry about ya, running off like that?” Shinji asked.

Ichigo looked down a little guiltily at Shinjis tone of voice. Swallowing as the taste of regret coated his tongue. “Sorry.” He mumbled dejectedly.

Urahara had remained stoically silent at the exchange, arching a brow from now and then when he realized how deep the connection between these two men ran. Shinji started cursing softly. Completely ignoring Urahara he took two long steps into Ichigos direction, taking his chin into his hand he tilted his head up and pressed a deep kiss to Ichigos lips. Ichigo simply stood there, shocked at Shinjis actions, which seemed so out of context in their current situation. He couldn’t move, his mind was completely blank. He was in absolute shock. Shinji drew back, snorting at Ichigos flabbergasted expression.

When Ichigos brain finally caught on his cheeks started burning red, the blush crawled all the way to his ears and some way down his torso, he lifted his hand hiding his blush and desperately looked anywhere but at Shinji. Shinji had stood there and watched Ichigos reaction minutely, fascinated by the way his entire body seemed to blush at once. He grinned a little. Urahara choked on a laugh slightly, shocked at the turn of events but more amused by them than anything else. Having his suspicion fulfilled, that his feelings were definitely not one sided, Shinji stepped close to Ichigo once again. Plucking the hand from his face he made Ichigo look at him, blush still burning on Ichigos cheeks.

“For the record, the next time my boyfriend runs off to save one of his friends, I want to be told beforehand.” Ichigo blushed some more at the boyfriend comment but simply nodded.

Shinji grinned at Ichigos quick acceptance of their new relationship status. He frowned when he realized that he had to look up at Ichigo, brushing some of Ichigos fringe away with his fingers he reached behind his neck and dragged him down into another kiss. This one finally returned. And if Ichigos friends where surprised upon finding Ichigo locked in a deep kiss, with a fan waving and slightly blushing Urahara to their side, nobody mentioned it.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which visitors aren’t always welcome and some things are better left unsaid…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little male on male Action in this one, not much but if you don't like it don't read it...  
> This one is a little longer than the first chapter, I can't promise that they're always going to be that long but I'll try.

Another bolt of pain shot through Ichigos body, he winced, bending forward in hopes of relieving some of the pain that felt like a thousand needles pricking his skin. He felt another portion of his Reiatsu leave his body and staggered forward as dizziness clouded his mind.

“Woha!” He felt an arm around his waist, holding him upright while Ichigo blinked through his haze. Shinji was standing next to him, his lithe body pressed to Ichigos side.

“You okay there?” Shinji asked him in slight worry.

“Sure…just a little dizzy.” Ichigo told him trying to wave his worries away.

Shinjis eyes narrowed slightly. “They have become more frequent…these attacks.” He said quietly and seriously.

Ichigo sighed, there was no escaping Shinji when he was in this mood. “Yeah, Urahara said it was to be expected, my Reiatsu is slowly…vanishing.” Ichigo told him, his eyes growing somber at the thought. Shinji nudged his side a little. 

“Don’t go moping around on me now, Berry-tan.” Ichigo glared at him.

“Shut up! Stupid bowl-cut!” He snapped back, no real bite in his tone. Shinjis Cheshire cat grin stretched across his face, they continued bickering as they walked down the street in the direction of the warehouse the Vizards now called their home.

Suddenly Shinji froze, he stared at the sky, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“What is it?” Ichigo asked, alarm evident in his voice as he concentrated hard to find what Shinji had noticed.

“We got a guest.” Shinji told him, eyes growing harder and his body thrumming with tension.

“Doesn’t seem like they’re a welcomed one.” Ichigo commented in a slightly dry but still serious tone.

“Soul Society.” Was all Shinji said before continuing in the direction the Vizard warehouse was sited.

Ichigo looked at Shinji walking in front of him in worry and contemplation. The Vizards relationship with Soul Society was frosty at best. They begrudgingly accepted each other’s existence but had mostly stayed out of each other’s way since the war had ended a few months ago. Leaving the question why Soul Society had decided now of all times to make a social call.

Ichigo quickly caught up, he walked next to Shinji, but didn’t say a word. If Soul Society so much as dared to step onto one of the Vizards toes…well let’s say that Ichigos position in that war was already set in stone. They reached the warehouse and found Shunsui Kyoraku of all people standing in front of the barrier scratching his head with a slightly troubled look on his face. He turned around when he felt them approach and gave his typical charming grin.

“Yare, yare…You wouldn’t guess the mean things Lisa-chan has yelled at me since my arrival.” He tipped his hat up with his fingers and grinned some more. “It sure has been a while, Ichigo-kun, Hirako-kun. My you lovebirds been at it this early in the day alrea-?”

The last part was cut of by a book hitting him square in the face. Upon further inspection, one could see that it was a very…specific book…with some very specific pictures on its cover.

“Shut up, pervert!” The voice of one Lisa Yadomaru could be heard, before the owner of said voice stepped up behind Kyoraku while he was holding his bruised and bleeding nose. Ichigo sweat-dropped at Lisa’s choice of insult.

Shinji next to him was having a similar train of thought. “Are ya sure you of all people should say that to someone?” He asked her, exasperation in his tone. Lisa turned her sharp gaze on Shinji.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She snapped.

Shinji sweat-dropped some more and Ichigo stepped to the side, not wanting to stand in the way of Lisa’s wrath. “Nothing!” Shinji said quickly, holding up his hands in surrender.

Lisa ‘hmpft’ and walked back towards Kyoraku, viciously kicking him in the side before stepping back behind Hachis barrier.

“She is as lively as always.” Kyoraku commented lightly, now clutching his side and nose but still managing to smile around his debauched form.

“What do ya want, Kyoraku?” Shinji asked him, tone growing more serious. Kyoraku stood up straighter, all signs of his ‘injuries’ suddenly gone.

“I come with a proposal for you.” He told them, all jest forgotten.

“What kind of proposal?” Shinji drawled, but Ichigo saw the shrewd glint in his eyes, the perspective intelligence gleaming in the Grey orbs, as he took in Kyorakus form with an almost bored expression on his face.

Kyoraku tipped his hat forward, clouding his piercing gaze in its shadow. “The kind that would allow you to take up your old position.”

Shinjis gaze narrowed. Ichigo felt his insides freeze. He knew what Kyoraku was proposing, what Soul Society was offering the Vizards. A place back in Soul Society. They were offered a place back in their home, not only that they were offered their old positions as Captains and Vice-Captains. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat, and he hated himself for his selfish thoughts. He didn’t want them to go back. He didn’t want Shinji to leave. He would lose his powers completely, coming the next two months, after that he would be unaware of any spiritual being. He would be unable to so much as step into Soul Society. And knowing the Old man, he knew the chances that Shinji would be allowed to travel to the Living World frequently were extremely unlikely.

While Ichigos thoughts were going a mile a minute, Shinji simply stood there, calmly taking in Kyorakus form.

“No, thanks.” He finally said, not even trying to cover up the boredom in his voice. “Come, Ichigo.” Shinji said, grabbing Ichigos wrist and dragging him along.

When they were about to pass Kyoraku, he suddenly spoke.

“He’s still alive, Hirako-kun. And he won’t live forever. Don’t you think he has deserved the chance to have a normal life, without any…interferences?” Kyorakus voice held a dangerous quality in its almost drawled boredom.

Ichigo felt his eyes widen as he realized what Kyoraku was talking about. Red, hot anger started quelling on his insides. Before he could make his rage known to Kyoraku he was interrupted by another voice, one he had never heard before…or rather had never heard speaking like this before.

“How dare ya…” It was spoken more in a hiss than a sentence. Shinji had frozen in front of him. He quickly turned around, effectively dragging Ichigo behind his back as he was still holding onto his wrist. He quickly let go, as Sakanade seemed to materialize out of thin air and he took a threatening step towards Kyoraku.

“How dare ya! ‘Won’t live forever’? ‘Deserves a normal life’? What the hell kind of bullshit are ya spewing now Kyoraku?” Kyoraku looked over his shoulder back at Shinjis glowering form. Before things could grow more out of hand, Ichigo quickly caught up to Shinjis position. Placatingly he laid a hand on Sakanade, which Shinji still seemed ready to draw.

“It’s okay Shinji.” Ichigo told him quietly. “Soul Society has never been the most reasonable. Calm down.” Ichigo put a little pressure on Sakanade, making Shinji lower his sword slowly. Shinji looked at Ichigo, gaze softening a little. Ichigo took his arm and tugged him behind the barrier and into the warehouse.

Sealing Sakanade away again, Shinji sighed, leaning into Ichigos side ever so slightly. The other Vizard were waiting inside, though they looked like they were involved in their own activities, like reading ‘literature’ in Lisa’s case, they were all more than aware of Shinjis and Ichigos presence.

“So?” Rose said, stepping up a little, brushing back his long blonde hair with his hand. “What did he want?”

The others stopped pretending to be immersed in their respective hobbies and looked at Shinji in expectation.

Shinji sighed, raking a hand through his hair. “He came to offer us our old jobs.” He finally said.

Hiyori stepped up, arms crossed and frown on her face. “So what did ya tell him, baldy?” Ignoring the insult, Shinji scoffed a little.

“I said: No thanks. But I can’t speak for any of you guys. If ya wanna go back, feel free, I have no desir-.” Before Shinji could speak any more a sandal came flying, curtsy of Hiyori’s impeccable aim.

“Go back? Are ya really that stupid, you stupid baldy?! As if I wanna go back to that place!” She yelled, tick mark on her forehead and second sandal drawn in obvious threat.

Rose chuckled and nodded. “I can only agree.” He said.

“Same here!” Love yelled from behind.

Hachi stepped forward a kind smile on his face and nodded once.

Kensei stood to the side, arms crossed, Mashiro next to him. “Agreed.” He simply said, grim expression on his face.

“I go where Kensei goes!” Mashiro yelled in her usual exuberant way and clung to his arm, making Kensei try to shake her off.

Lisa simply hummed her agreement before going back to reading.

“Guess it is decided then.” Shinji said, getting up and dusting of his clothes while clutching his bleeding nose. Ichigo chuckled at their antics. He loved these people, as exasperating and annoying as they could be, they were more of a family to him than he would have ever imagined. Shinji turned towards him, grin stretching across his face while his nose continued to bleed profusely. Ichigo smiled a little worriedly at him and sighed.

“Come on, let’s go take care of your nose.” He took Shinjis arm and tugged him in the direction of the kitchen. Disposing of him in one of the chairs and making him tilt his head back to stem some of the blood flow, he quickly got a washcloth and started cleaning away some of his blood until the bleeding stopped completely.

Shinji smiled a little gratefully at him. Ichigo smiled back. Reaching out he tugged a strand of Shinjis soft blond hair behind his ear, careful not to hurt him he bent down and kissed his lips softly. Shinjis hummed a little, leaning into the kiss.

“Get a room you two!” They heard a voice from the door yell. Ichigo looked up to see Kensei standing in the doorway shaking his head at them and making a shooing motion with his hand. Ichigo blushed and scratched his neck in embarrassment.

Shinji grinned, standing up he wound an arm around Ichigos waist and propped his head on his shoulder, looking at Kensei.

“No need ta be jealous.” He said grin growing wider as Kensei started sputtering in indignation. Before he got back his bearings Shinji quickly dragged Ichigo out of the kitchen, dragging him up the stairs he pushed him inside his room before locking the door behind him.

Ichigo looked at him, one eyebrow arched in question.

“Well, he did say to get a room.” Shinji told him, shrugging a little. Ichigo smirked. Taking a few steps towards Shinji he quickly trapped him between his body and the door. He leaned close to his face, noting how Shinjis breath quickened at Ichigos proximity, his pupils dilated, he could feel the tension radiating off his skin. Licking his lips, he leaned even closer, a hairsbreadth separated their lips before Ichigo suddenly moved his head aside and let his lips hoover over Shinjis ear, breath ghosting over Shinjis ear shell and making him shudder.

“And what exactly have you thought about doing after we got to a room?” Ichigo purred into his ear. Shinji was surprised by the seductive quality it held, a second shudder went through his body. He couldn’t seem to form any sentences anymore. Quite ridiculous, he was Hirako Shinji, he had a sarcastic or scathing remark for almost every situation, but with Ichigo he could do nothing more than shudder and whimper as Ichigo pressed his tight between Shinjis legs.

He suppressed a moan as Ichigo added more pressure to the lower part of his body and pressed a soft kiss to the skin of his neck. “Shinji.” Ichigo purred into his ear, continuing to nip and bite at is neck. Ichigo straightened up, but didn’t back away from Shinji, standing in front of him almost nose to nose, though Ichigo was taller than Shinji and had to lean down a little to be eyelevel with him. Shinji noted how dark Ichigos eyes were, normally they were a light brown sprinkled with a few spots of gold, but now they were almost black with desire. Shinji gasped when Ichigo leaned down and kissed him possessively. He didn’t mind as much as he had thought, the fact that he was submitting to Ichigos passion. And really how else was he supposed to react when Ichigo kissed him this deeply. Their mouths opened, tongues battling for dominance, a fight Shinji lost with pleasure, because apparently Ichigo was a fast learner in every aspect of the word.

He succumbed to the pleasure of their kiss. He had no idea how long they stood like this, lips locked together. Kisses changing from hard and possessive, almost drawing blood in their passion, to nips and pecks and sweet loving caresses. With one last lingering kiss Ichigo drew back from Shinjis kiss swollen lips, resting their foreheads together.

They looked into each other’s eyes and needed no words to understand, their love for one another an unspoken promise between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update this weekly, but I can't make any promises. Also this is not beta read (Sorry for any mistakes)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of family meetings and surviving a father’s wrath….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's this short... :(  
> I've got exams right now so I had to concentrate on those...  
> I'll still try to upload once a week tho!

Ichigo broke away first, smiling at Shinji slightly, but Shinji could tell that something was wrong.

“You know…he’s right.” Ichigo said softly, as if even admitting it was painful to him.

“Ichigo…” Shinji said, warning in his tone.

“No listen. He is right, I’ll probably grow old and all wrinkly and…Are you sure you want to be stuck with someone who’s alive?” Ichigo asked him, the last questions almost a whisper.

“OW!” Ichigo yelled as he felt a fist collide with the top of his head.

“Idiot!” Shinji said blankly. “If I didn’t want to be I wouldn’t be here, now would I?” He asked him, winking at him. “You worry too much Ichigo.”

Ichigo rubbed his head but couldn’t help the happy smile forming on his lips. “Well, then your stuck with me, old man.” Ichigo told him, grin on his face. “Yeah, yeah.” Shinji said with a sigh and waved his hand around a little in dismissal.

“Anyways how’s school going, mister top twenty?” Shinji asked him with a grin.

“Same as always.” Ichigo said with a shrug. “I got 14th place in the midterms.” Shinji whistled lowly.

“Not bad for someone who didn’t spend the last half year concentration on school.” Ichigo blushed a little at the compliment.

“Any plans what your gonna do after you graduate?” Shinji asked him, head cocked slightly to the side.

“Hmm…I still got a year for that, your almost as bad as my dad, he’s been nagging me about taking over the clinic lately.”

Shinji raised an eyebrow. “You? A doctor?” he asked in disbelieve, before stopping and looking at Ichigo with a leer. “Hmm...you gotta punish your naughty patients then, Doctor Kurosaki.” Shinji said, grin barely concealed.

Ichigo threw his head back and laughed. “You’re a pervert, Shinji. But no, I can’t really picture myself as a doctor.” Ichigo said running a hand through his hair and looking down at the carpet. Shinji smiled at him.

“Well, its like you said, you still got about a year, right? No need to worry now.” Ichigo looked at him thankfully.

“Shinji?” Ichigo asked him slowly. Shinji raised an eyebrow as a sign to ask away. “I was wondering…uh…Well, it’s been a few months already…” Ichigo continued to stutter and mumble making Shinji stare at him in amusement.

“God in heaven! Ichigo just ask, I don’t bite.” Shinji finally said in frustration as Ichigo continued to mumble.

“Uh…Would you like to eat dinner…at my house…tonight…” Ichigo finally asked, blush forming on his face. Shinji looked at him in surprise.

“You mean…as your boyfriend?” Shinji asked, heart thumping a little louder in his chest. Ichigo swallowed.

“Well, yes…My dad doesn’t know yet…and my sisters…they kind of think I am dating someone but they aren’t sure…” Ichigo said, staring at the carpet as if to burn a hole through it.

“Well, let’s just hope your old man doesn’t kill me then.” Shinji said with a grin. Ichigo looked up surprise turning into as smile when Shinjis words registered in his mind.

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you.” Ichigo told him with a laugh as he kissed his cheek.

“Well, we should get going then, right?” Shinji asked, unlocking and opening his door before they made their way downstairs. The other Vizards were still immersed in their hobbies. Hiyori looked up from her game of cards with Hachi as she saw them walk towards the exit.

“Oi! Were do you think you’re going?” She yelled after them, tick mark already forming on her forehead.

“Having dinner at Ichigos place.” Shinji told her with a dismissive wave over his shoulder, Ichigo walking ahead.

Rose arched an eyebrow at that. “Good luck then.” He told Shinji with a smile. Shinji grinned back before running after Ichigo.

“What’s that all about?” Mashiro asked them head cocked to the side in question and looking utterly confused.

“Idiot.” Kensei said grimly as he flicked Mashiro on the forehead. “It means Shinji is meeting Ichigos family.” Mashiro, who had been puckering her lips and rubbing her forehead, stopped in surprise.

“Ehh!? Good luuuckk!” She yelled after the retreating forms of Shinji and Ichigo, who were already way to far gone to hear her.

“Idiot!” Kensei said once again, flicking her forehead without mercy. “Soo meeeaann!” Mashiro yelled with a whine. The rest of the Vizards just shook their heads and hoped Shinji would come back in one piece.

Ichigo was walking silently next to Shinji, the streets were mostly empty, and the sun was setting slowly in the distance, painting everything in it’s golden sheen. Ichigo was worrying his lower lip. Maybe taking Shinji to meet his family was too soon. Were they moving to fast? How would his father react? And his sisters? Would they be okay with this? Thoughts like these kept running through Ichigos mind a mile a minute, almost making him dizzy with worry. Shinji was watching Ichigos frown deepen with every passing minute. Guessing his thoughts, he reached out and took his hand without a word pulling him along as they walked down the street and ripping Ichigo out of his pensive state. Ichigo smiled at Shinjis back as he tried to catch up with his fast pace.

They reached Kurosaki Clinic way to fast in Ichigos opinion. Shinji let go of Ichigos hand to give Ichigo room to open the door. Taking a deep breath Ichigo turned the key. “I’m home.” He said as he stepped into the cool hallway. His father, surprisingly enough, was leaning at the wall, a cigarette was dangling from the corner of his mouth. His usual jest and jokes or surprise attacks were nowhere to be seen as he grimly took in Shinji standing behind Ichigo in the door.

“It’s getting cold. Come in.” Isshin finally said, turning away and walking into the living room.

Shinji could feel his heart thumping loudly, he had the vague thought that he wasn’t going to survive this evening. Ichigo shot him an apologetic look before following his father into the living room, Shinji on his heels. Isshin was standing with his back to them, the ashtray on the small living room table was already quelling over with cigarette studs.

“Where are Yuzu and Karin?” Ichigo asked in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood. Yuzus forgiving nature was sure to brighten everything in the house, and they could use a little brightness right now.

“They’re staying with friends.” Isshin said neutrally. “Sit.” He said, turning around and letting himself fall into one of the couches. Shrugging Ichigo and Shinji followed his example. Taking the couch opposite of Isshin.

Isshins sharp eyes finally set on Shinji.

“So, you are going out with my son.” It was neither a statement, nor a question. But it was spoken like a threat. Shinji didn’t let himself be cowed by the man, sitting up a little straighter he looked him in the eye before answering.

“Yes.” He simply said.

Ichigo let out a sigh. “Look dad, I would appreciate it if you could stop acting like a mob boss from the fifties.” He was sweat dropping as he spoke. “Shinji and I have been going out since the war and I thought it was about time for introductions.” Ichigo said, shrugging a little.

Isshin had listened to his son speak, pouting a little at the mob boss comment.

“But my cute son is going out with someone! I can’t just sit by!” He yelled, looking like he was about to hug Ichigo close to his chest. A tick mark formed on Ichigos forehead as he stopped his father’s advances with a foot to his face.

“’Cute son’?! The hell is wrong with your old man?” Shinji sat there with an enormous sweat drop as he watched Ichigo beat up his dad and said father running off to wail at a poster of a woman, crying for his Masaki to come and save him from his teenage son.

Ichigo pitched his nose and sighed again. “Sorry about that.” He said gesturing at his wailing father.

“No problem?” Shinji asked him unsurely. Isshin suddenly stopped, he walked over to them and sat down.

“If that is what you want son, I am not really in any position to stop you.” Isshin told him, atmosphere a little ruined by his bruised face.

“And you!” he suddenly said looking at Shinji threateningly. “I swear if you hurt my son, I’ll kill you with a rusty spoon.” This was said with such a fiery protective air that Ichigo blushed a little instead of yelling at his father to cut it out. Shinji grinned his Cheshire cat grin.

“If I hurt him, I’ll provide the spoon.” He simply said.

Isshin smiled grimly and nodded. “Ohh Masaki! I’ve got a second son! What luck!” He yelled as he jumped as if to hug Shinji, which was luckily stopped by another foot to the face curtsy of Ichigo. Kicking his father some more Ichigo took Shinji by the hand and pulled him away.

Once they were outside Ichigo stretched and groaned a little. Shinji grinned at him.

“Soo, I am part of the family now?” Shinji asked.

Ichigo groaned again. “Sorry about him. I would say he’s better than that normally…but really, he’s always like that. I promise my sisters are normal.” Ichigo said as he looked at him in apology.

Shinji smiled and ruffled Ichigos hair. “This went better than I thought.” He told him as he laid an arm around Ichigo.

“Yeah?” Ichigo asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Jep.” Shinji said popping the ‘p’. “I thought I would have to dodge a sword at least once during my visit.”

He said with a grin, making Ichigo laugh as they made their way back to the warehouse. His laugh was interrupted by a grumbling stomach. Ichigo blushed beet red. Shinji chuckled.

“Come on, let’s see if Kensei made some of his Okonomiyaki.” He said as they walked down the street arm in arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading! :)  
> This Story is not beta read (Sorry for any mistakes I made)  
> Leave a comment on your way out if you want to :)  
> Also if you would like this Story to go into a specific direction tell me and I'll see what I can do ^^  
> Greetings  
> Mika


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small interlude about a sleepless night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not all thats coming this week! This chapter is just a small chapter to set up Things for the next chapter, which I will probably post within the next two or three days! :D So don't worry guys I got a longer chapter in the making ^^

Shinji took a deep breath. Shifting a little he stiffened when he felt Ichigo move. He turned to the side and took in Ichigos features. Ichigos head was currently resting on the pillow next to him, but their bodies were pressed close together, leaving almost no room between them. Shinji smiled slightly as he took in the frowning face of his lover. The first time Ichigo had stayed the night Shinji had almost woken him up with his laughter as he discovered that Ichigo apparently really never lost his frown, not even in his sleep.

Shinji grinned a little in the darkness. Turning towards the ceiling he sighed softly. Despite his many assurances to Ichigo he did worry about the future of their relationship. He didn’t mind the fact that Ichigo would age and turn old with time…what really bothered him was the idea of Ichigo dying. If he died he would go to Rukongai…and lose all his memories of his previous life. What was he supposed to do then? He had left Soul Society decades ago…he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to return but at the same time he knew Ichigo would go there in the end.

Should he take the position as Captain and maintain his relationship with Ichigo at the same time? Was that even possible? Being a Captain came with many responsibilities, which was the reason why almost no Captain was married. Shinji gritted his teeth slightly, he looked at Ichigo sleeping next to him peacefully. Whatever happened…he would never give this up. He would raise hell upon Rukongai the second Ichigo died in order to find him…Slowly he reached out and brushed some of Ichigos hair out of his face.

Ichigo stirred before opening his eyes sleepily.

“…Shinji?” He whispered into the darkness, voice thick with sleep.

“Sorry…” Shinji whispered back. “Didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

Something in his voice must have betrayed him, because Ichigo, instead of going back to sleep sat up on his elbows and looked at him through the darkness.

“What’s the matter?” Ichigo asked him, voice a little steadier now.

Shinji chuckled mirthlessly. The brat knew him to well.

“Don’t worry about it…” Shinji said. Ichigo shook his head slowly.

“You are worrying about it…that’s more then enough reason for me to do so aswell…Not let’s try again: What’s the matter?” Shinji sighed. There was no escaping from Ichigo when he had set his mind to something.

“I was just wondering…where this is supposed to go in the future. I mean what is going to happen if you die? What am I supposed to do then? You’ll forget me and…and I…” He trailed of, voice now showing how upsetting this was to him. He felt a pair of arms tugging him close to a strong chest.

“When I die…I’ll forget you, that’s a fact. It is going to happen Shinji. But not now…and not in ten years or in twenty. We’ll have plenty of time to come up with a plan on what to do when I die, okay? But let me tell this to you right now Hirako Shinji. Whatever we come up with…I want to be with you again…So you better be the most charming you can freaking be and make me fall in love with you again, you hear me?” Ichigo asked him, voice vibrating in his chest. Shinjis swallowed heavily and nodded.

“Yes…we’ll figure something out…We’ve got time…” He answered softly, reassuring himself.

Unknowing to them…they were running out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends! I've done the unthinkable! Two updates on one day :D  
> I can't promise it's always going to be like this, but I'll Keep doing my best ^^  
> Thank you for your Support everybody! It keeps me motivated to continue this :)

Shinji stirred slowly as he woke up. He still felt Ichigos strong arms around him and smiled slightly, reaching up he slowly started caressing Ichigos face and neck, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Wakey Wakey Ichi-can.” He sang mockingly at him.

Ichigo groaned. “Five minutes…” He mumbled as he burrowed himself further into the bed. Shinji huffed, with an evil smile he pulled at the blanket leaving Ichigo to suffer the cold of the room. Ichigo groaned again and cracked an eye open glaring at him sleepily.

“You’re so evil…” He told him. Shinji smiled and kissed Ichigos cheek once more.

“You got school.” Shinji simply said.

Ichigo stood up, still grumbling under his breath. Shinji looked at him fondly as he watched him get dressed. Ichigo seemed to regain some of his awareness as he stretched his arms above his head and gave Shinji a grin.

“Good Morning.” He said smiling brightly as he let himself fall into Shinjis lap and pulled him closer to nuzzle his neck. Shinji chuckled and rubbed Ichigos back with his hands, pulling him closer subconsciously.

“Come now, you’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry.” He told him with his Cheshire cat grin.

Ichigo mumbled something but got up with reluctance. Looking at the clock Ichigo started cursing.

“Damn it! I _am_ going to be late!” He startled, hurrying through the room, he revived his bag. He was half way out the door, leaving Shinji to look after him in amusement, before he came to a screeching halt, he turned back around and took several long steps back towards Shinji. Pulling Shinji lower he gave him a quick but loving kiss.

“See you after school.” He said breathlessly and smiled brightly, as he completely ignored the stairs and simply jumped down the three meters to the ground, giving Rose the scare of his live as he was listening to his music, and was out of the door in seconds.

Shinji looked after him with a chuckle as he leaned on the ledge and watched him go.

“What the hell was that?” He heard a voice beneath him, looking down he spotted Rose, eyes wide and apparently having been surprised quite badly. Shinji started laughing.

“It’s a student on the run.” He told him jokingly making Rose mutter and shake his head. With a sigh Shinji stretched and walked back into his room to get dressed for the day. The conversation he had with Ichigo in the middle of the night was still nagging at his thoughts, but he decided that Ichigo was right with his assessment. They had time. Shinji smiled a little as he started playing his favorite jazz piece.

* * *

 Ichigo in the meanwhile was running faster then ever. He dodged people left and right ducked underneath two guys carrying a sofa and used a lamppost to catapult himself around the corner as he continued on his way.

* * *

 

Shinji was still back at the warehouse humming softly. Suddenly he stopped. Something wasn’t right. Something was missing. He turned around wide eyed. What? What was missing? He ran outside. Rose was standing in the door wide eyed. He turned around to look at Shinji.

“Ichigos reiatsu…” Rose whispered hoarsely.

The others quickly came out of their respective rooms. All of them wide eyed, some confused.

“Has he lost all of it now…?” Love asked confusion in his voice.

“All in one go?” Kensei asked back, gritting his teeth.

Shinji could hear his heart beating in his ears, a loud cacophony that seemed to drown out everything else. He didn’t hear his friends yells for him to stay as he rushed out of the warehouse following the route Ichigo took to his school. He ran and ran and ran. His breathing stung in his lungs, heart still rushing in his ears.

He rounded a corner, something caught his eye. An alley. He didn’t have time for this…but something told him to walk into that direction. As quickly as his feet could carry him he sprinted inside the alley. The sight that greeted him would haunt his nightmares. There laid Ichigo. Covered in blood. Several cuts could be seen covering his body. His eyes were staring unseeingly at the sky. Shinjis legs gave out. His hands hit the floor as he dry-heaved a couple of times, nothing but bile coated his tongue. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, couldn’t speak.

Ichigo. His corpse lying in front of him. Crawling towards him on his hands and knees, arms almost giving in a couple of times he reached out to him, softly caressed his cheek and drew back immediately. He collected the body in his arms, holding onto it tightly he became aware of screaming. His throat felt dry. It hurt. Those screams…were it his? He didn’t know, didn’t care. Gentle hands, arms tugged him away from the corpse. He fought them. He didn’t want to let go. This was Ichigo. He couldn’t let go of Ichigo. He had to protect him. Voices were talking to him, he knew them, but he couldn’t recognize who it was. A strong pair of arms finally separated him from Ichigos body. He was aware that he was being carried away from the scene. The screams had stopped, Shinji realized. In their stead was sobbing, heart wrenching sobbing. It was too much, too much. He couldn’t…couldn’t...

“Sleep.” A gentle voice whispered in his mind. _Sakanade_ , he realized as his Zanpakuto quickly dragged his mind towards unconsciousness.

* * *

 He woke up with a start, looking around in confusion. He wasn’t in his bed. The room was clad in tatami mats and he was laying down on a futon. He was at Uraharas Sop. His eyes widened when he remembered what had happened. He quickly jumped up. It had to have been a dream. A nightmare. He hurried to the door and was about to open it when the door slid open from the other side. Urahara stood there, fan and hat nowhere to be seen. Shinji walked towards him and gripped his shoulders.

“Where’s Ichigo?” He asked him, voice cracking and hoarse.

Urahara looked at him, his grey eyes held a sadness Shinji had never seen before. “I’m sorry…” he whispered. Shinji could feel his knees giving out underneath him once again. It couldn’t be true. It simply couldn’t.

“No…” He moaned as his knees hit the floor. He felt strong hands on his shoulders pulling him forward into a chest clad in green.

“I’m so sorry…” Kisuke whispered again, holding Shinji while his own shoulders shook with suppressed tears.

Ichigo had been the closest thing he had to a son. He had been his mentor and friend and confident on many occasions. Both of them were to immersed in their grief to notice another person approaching them. Hiyori stood there, angry frown and crossed arms gone. Her eyes were red from tears she would never admit, as she watched two of her best friends holding each other close in grief.

“Baldy…” She said softly, the usual insult an almost loving whisper. She reached out and hugged both of them to her, whispering words of comfort to them.

That was how Yoruichi found them as they finally broke apart. Urahara didn’t try to hide his red eyes or pale face, Hiyori looked much the same. Shinji was the one everyone was worried about. His eyes were painfully empty.

“His…burial is tomorrow.” Yoruichi spoke softly, voice cracking at the death of her favorite student. The Vizard had gathered together with the other Ex-Shinigami in Uraharas living room. They all were pale, shock still setting in.

“Why…?” Kensei finally asked, breaking the silence. “What happened? Why did he…?” He broke off.

Urahara sighed deeply. “We don’t know.” He finally said. “I investigated the scene as soon as I could, but it was no Human that killed him, nor a Hollow. I can’t be sure what is happening, my best guess was and still is that someone extracted revenge for Aizen.” Shinji gritted his teeth.

“But you can’t be sure?” He asked him, eyes desperate.

Kisuke shook his head. “I think it is safe to say that no Shinigami was involved in this either…” Hiyori crossed her arms and frowned as Urahara said this.

“How can we be sure?” She asked him darkly.

The others turned to her wide eyed.

“They wouldn’t do this, they are-were…indebted to him. Also, it did not look like the job was done by someone professional. His body was covered in wounds, probably a sword. But the cause of death was a sword to the heart, form the point of entrance I could tell that it was executed while Ichigo had his back turned. The other wounds on his body were added post mortem. There was no need for them other than to cover up the cause of death, or to vent some anger.” Kisuke told them, voice dark and dangerous.

Kenseis eyes narrowed. “Someone struck him down from behind before he even had the chance to leave his body.” His eyes told a story of rage and murder. “Cowards!” He spat as he continued to glare.

Shinji silently agreed with him. He would find whoever had done this and would bring them down. He looked up at Kisuke.

“Has he been sent to Soul Society?” He asked softly. Kisuke hesitated for a second.

“We think so.” He said, sharing a look with Yoruichi. “We informed Soul Society of Ichigos death and asked them to inform us the second his Reiatsu signature makes itself known to them. The twelfth is already trying to track him down, but they don’t know if he has already moved on.” Kisuke said.

Shinji nodded once. “Sent me to Soul Society.” He said, eyes gleaming in determination.

Urahara frowned at him. “Are you sure…?” He asked him.

“I made a promise to Ichigo.” Shinji said, frown on his face. The other Vizard looked at Shinji.

“We’ll all go.” Lisa finally announced, having shared looks with the rest of them.

Everybody nodded in agreement. Shinji smiled at them gratefully, as one they looked at Kisuke who only sighed with a slight smile pulling at his lips.

“Well then, let’s go!” He announced, smile widening. Soul Society wouldn’t know what hit them. After all Shinji had promised himself…to raise hell on them in order to find Ichigo.


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining. Of course, it was raining. The burial of Kurosaki Ichigo left everybody drenched to the bone. Yuzu and Karin where clinging to their dad for once, their father had laid an arm around each of them. His eyes old and wary as he watched the coffin get lowered into the ground. Ichigos friends, classmates, the Vizard and every Ex-Shinigami was attending the funeral. Shinji felt only numbness as he watched Ichigos body get lowered into the ground. Everything would be different from here on out, nothing would be the same ever again. He looked around and saw Rukia and Renji standing in midair watching their friend’s burial with painfilled eyes.

He would have loved to go over to them and demand some answers, question them and the competence of the twelfth division, but he knew nothing would come of it. And he would be in Soul Society soon enough. His eyes wandered back to the coffin. People threw lily’s down into his grave, saying their final goodbyes. He opened the jacket of his black suit as it was his turn, pulling out a blood red rose. As he threw it to the other flowers, it’s red color in dark contrast to their white, he only thought one thing.

‘I’ll find you, no matter what.’

He turned away and joined the rest of the people, standing on the sidelines. Isshin stood directly opposite him. Their eyes met. Isshin lowered his head a little in silent acknowledgement, Shinji nodded back, their shared pain a silent companion in their gazes. They left, one after another. Patting him or Isshin on the shoulder as they went. Isshin finally also turned around, walking slowly down the hill. The girls had remained behind, as had Shinji. Yuzu looked at Karin as they stared at the blond-haired man, dressed entirely in black, with eyes that spoke of mourning and grief. Yuzu softly reached out and touched the strangers arm.

The man turned towards her, a painfilled little smile on his face as he looked at her. Karin stepped up, taking place directly next to her sister.

“You were his boyfriend, right?” She asked him, sharp eyes taking in his features. Shinji looked at her, smile stretching a little.

“Sharp aren’t ya? Yes.” He crouched down to their level. “Listen, I will find your brother. I promise. I don’t know whether he’ll remember you, or me, but I will make sure he’s alright.” He looked them in the eyes as he spoke, determination in his gaze. Yuzu nodded slowly, she reached out and hugged the stranger.

“Take care of Ichi-nii.” She said softly, voice still thick from crying. Karin nodded at he words and tugged at her sister’s arm. Both leaving Shinji alone at the grave.

Shinji looked down at the tombstone, tracing the name with his eyes. With one last glance he turned around and walked away, the rain weighing heavy on his shoulders. Completely drenched he arrived at the Urahara shoten. The others looked up at his arrival, Lisa took one look at his wet cloths and produced a towel from god knows where, before throwing it over his head with a small smile. Shinji smiled back slightly, not able to keep the façade for long. He looked at Urahara who had been unnaturally silent the whole time, he too was wearing a suit for once. Shinji couldn’t help but wonder how Ichigo would have reacted at seeing them dressed like this.

He would have probably laughed his ass of at Urahara and said something along the lines of: ‘I had no idea you even owned stuff from this century.’

Shinji couldn’t stop the wistful smile at the thought. Catching Uraharas eyes, he looked at him grimly, shaking of any previous thoughts.

“Is everything ready?” He asked. Urahara nodded once.

“Yes, we will be able to leave first thing tomorrow morning. I would suggest getting some sleep beforehand…and maybe a bath.” He added taking in Shinjis shivering body. They nodded and left. Tomorrow they would go looking for their strawberry.

Everybody stood at the ready in front of the portal, Urahara was adding the finishing touches. Shinjis eyes didn’t waver as he let them glide over his friends and family who would accompany him on this trip. He gritted his teeth and turned back to the portal.

“Let’s go.” He said, as Urahara joined them and nodded. They rushed through the long tunnel, it’s moving walls not bothering them at all as they rushed towards the light. Stepping outside Shinji was surprised to see that they had arrived in the middle of Seireitei. He gave Kisuke a look, his eyebrows raised. Kisuke pulled out his fan to hide his wide grin.

“You didn’t think I would be able to get us through this far. Tut tut Shinji.” He said teasingly.

Shinji shook his head at him, smile growing on his face. They turned around and came face to face with the Captain Commander, Kyoraku and Ukitake to his left and right.

“How could you trespass so far into Seireitei?” The Soutaichou demanded in his gravely voice. Shinji stepped forward.

“Is Ichigo here?” He immediately asked. Ukitake spoke up next.

“We don’t know.” He confessed, casting a sideward glance at the Soutaichou.

Shinji frowned, he gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at them.

“How the hell do you not know?!” He demanded. Kyoraku lifted his hands placatingly.

“Maybe this is not the best place to have this conversation.” He said, trying to calm Shinji down.

The Soutaichou nodded. “Follow me.” He said and was gone in a burst of shunpo. Shinji cursed but followed his trail of Reiatsu quickly. They found themselves in front of the first division barracks. The vice lieutenant of the first already awaited them.

Kyoraku and Ukitake joined their group as they walked through the division until they reached a big conference room. Most captains were already present, Shinji narrowed his eyes at some. The Soutaichou banged his cane on the floor.

“As you are already aware, former Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki has died two days ago. The Shinigami on duty at Karakura,Zennosuke Kurumadani, has already laid down his statement to the happenings.” Shinji looked at him, tapping his foot impatiently.

“What happened?” Yoruichi was the one to speak up, leaning against one of the walls of the entrance and overlooking the meeting. The Soutaichou cracked one of his eyes open. Ukitake was the one to answer the question.

“Kurumadani-kun has reported that he could feel a, and I quote ‘disturbing and unfamiliar Reiatsu’, following the direction it came from he found the corpse of Ichigo Kurosaki. His Soul was present, if a little confused at the happenings. Kurumadani-kun then proceeded to attempt the Soul burial.”

Here Shinjis frown deepened. “Attempt?” He asked. The Soutaichou nodded gravely.

“Before the burial could take full effect and send Kurosaki Ichigo onto the Soul Society, his Soul vanished.” The Vizards eyes opened in alarm.

Urahara who had been silently listening to the report, narrowed his eyes in thought, his mind going miles a minute. Kurotsuchi Mayuri spoke up next.

“We could not detect his Reiatsu in the whole of Seireitei, and as all of you are aware of, the Kurosaki boy is pathetically incapable of keeping it in check.” His tone was scathing, but they had to agree with his assessment.

“If the Captain of the twelfth would be amendable, I would like to contribute to the search of Kurosaki Ichigo.” Urahara spoke up, his tone unnaturally respectful as he looked at Mayuri. Mayuri narrowed his eyes in distaste, a growl in his throat as if he wished for nothing more than Uraharas imminent death, hopefully at his own hands.

Urahara raised his hands placatingly. “I am not saying your search has not been through out, but I am more familiar with Kurosaki and his Reiatsu as well as his powers then most of the people at the twelfth division. I would be able to contribute important data.” He said.

Mayuri instantly stopped his glowering at the word ‘data’. Looking at Kisuke, disdain still evident in his eyes he scoffed and looked away.

“Do as you wish.” He growled. Urahara nodded his head in thanks.

Shinji took a deep breath. “So, we don’t know where he is. He could just as well be in Hueco Mundo for all we know.” He said, frown deepening in thought.

The other captains looked at him. Mayuri spoke up.

“That could be possible.” He said, hand at his chin. “I will extend the search for his Reiatsu to the World of the Living and Hueco Mundo as well. His Soul could be anywhere.” Everyone present looked at him with raised eyebrows at his surprisingly scathe free tone of voice. He sneered at them in return. The Soutaichou banged his cane on the floor once more.

“Search teams will be sent to look for Kurosaki Ichigo in the Rukongai Districts.” He announced.

“Every division is ordered to gather a Search Team, the distribution of the different Districts between the Divisions will be announced in a paper, which will reach the Captains this evening at the latest. Have your teams ready to be dispatched tomorrow morning.” He said, his voice strong and full of command. Most people present looked at him in wonder. This was one of the biggest searches to find one single soul in the last one hundred years. The Soutaichou sighed deeply at their surprised gazes.

“Kurosaki Ichigo has given more for the well-being and safety of the Soul Society and the living world than most people alive. We are indebted to him. And while it is by far not enough to repay what he has done for us, finding him is the least we can to in an attempt to pay him back. Never forget that Kurosaki Ichigo is a friend to the entire Seireitei. He shall be treated as such.” He announced.

Shinji gazed at him in wonder, his heart thudded in thankfulness as he looked at the man who had probably been part of their condemnation all these years ago. This was the moment, Shinji Hirako decided to leave the past where it belonged and promised himself to truly contemplate the idea of becoming a captain once again after he found Ichigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: From now on this stroy will contain Spoilers for the manga!

They had been searching for weeks. Without rest or stopping Shinji had been among them, leading them, searching everywhere he could. They met every night to talk about any changes occurring in the twelfth. So far even Uraharas input could not change anything. They had no idea where Ichigo Kurosaki was.

Shinji sat down with a sigh. His body was tired, but his mind was going miles a minute. What if they couldn’t find him? What if he was lost forever? He quickly shook his head. Thoughts like that couldn’t occur to him. He had to stay focused. He had to find Ichigo. Suddenly the Seireitei shook. Shinji looked up with wide eyes as he saw the globe, the layer protecting the Seireitei being breached. It almost looked like a shooting star falling towards them. A loud cry could be heard being emitted by the ‘shooting star’.

“Itttssuuuygooooo!” Shinji continued to stare. A loud ‘boom’ echoed across Seireitei as it impacted with the ground.

Shinji quickly jumped up and ran towards the sound. A huge cloud of dust covered everything. He saw Kyoraku, Ukitake and a few other Captains stand at the ready. Soifon had her hand on her Zanpakuto ready to strike if need be. The dust slowly settled.

In the middle of the crater stood a child. It had blue hair and strange pink markings covered its cheeks and nose. Shinjis eyes widened as he saw the mask covering the child’s head. They saw the little girl blink at them with huge eyes before starting to cry helplessly. Ukitake stepped forwards, motioning for Soifon to wait before attacking. He slowly walked towards the child, crouching to be eye level with her.

“Hello there.” He said kindly. The child sniffled a little. “Why are you crying?” He questioned her softly.

The child blinked at him. In the next second Ukitake found himself bowled over by her as she clung to his chest.

“Itsuygo! Where is Itsygo?” She asked him among sniffles and cries. Ukitake patted her on the back.

“Ichigo? Do you mean Ichigo Kurosaki?” He asked her. The little girl nodded.

“Yes! Itsuygo! Nel needs to warn him! Hueco Mundo is…Hueco Mundo is…!” She broke down crying again, shaking heavily. All the Captains stared at her wide eyed as the next words left her mouth.

* * *

 

The Captains of the Gotei Thirteen stood in the meeting hall. Nel was still clinging to Ukitake. The Soutaichou looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“Is what you say true, Arranca?” He questioned her with his gravely voice. Nel looked up at him, her eyes truly terrified as she looked at him. Kyoraku spoke up softly.

“And you infiltrated Soul Society, knowing we most likely would kill you, just so you could warn Ichigo?” He questioned her softly, looking at the Soutaichou with sharp eyes.

Nels eyes wandered to him. She held on a little tighter to Ukitake.

“I-Itsuygo, defeated Aizen…” She said softly. “Itsygo always helps Nel. Nel has to help Itsuygo too. Nel is Itsuygos friend.” She said, hiccupping slightly. “E-Even if Nel might get killed by Soul Reapers…Nel needs to warn Itsuygo. Where is Itsuygo?” She asked them, tear streaks on her cheeks and trembling but determination in her eyes.

Even Soifons eyes softened as she heard the little Arrance speak. The Soutaichou hummed in thought.

“Who are you, Arranca?” He questioned her. Nel looked at him with her big blue eyes.

“Nel’s Name is Neliel Tu Overschwank, Nel was an Espada but Nel never liked Aizen very much.” She said. Kyorakus eyes widened.

“You were an Espada?” He questioned. Ukitake stared down at the child in his arms.

“But you’re just a child…” He said uncomprehendingly. Nel blinked a few times. Then she smiled brightly.

“Ohh silly Shinigami! Nel doesn’t always look like this…See!” With that she jumped from Ukitakes arms.

The Reiatsu around her seemed to gather, enveloping her body and completely covering it. When it finally settled again, where the child had once been, was now a tall blue haired woman, she had the same markings on her cheeks as the child. The dress she had worn before was now barely covering her modesty. She turned back towards Ukitake and cuddled him close.

“Silly, silly Shinigami!” She said happily while she pressed his face into her breasts. Ukitakes face had taken the shade of ripe tomatoes as he tried to pry the truly gorgeous woman from his form. Kyoraku looked on in amusement at his friend’s plight. His child friendliness had finally come to bite him in the ass. Kyorakus grin stretched.

Shinji cleared his voice. “Nel…What happened to Hueco Mundo?” He questioned her softly.

With a ‘poof’ Nel turned back into a child. “Nel and Dondochaka and Pesche were playing endless tag, you see. And suddenly those terrible people came…they were wearing all white and they took Nels friends away! Halibel-sama has been the leader of Hueco Mundo since Aizen is gone but she was defeated by this man with the black hair. They call themselves Q-Quuiii-Q-” She seemed to be struggling with the word. Kyoraku spoke up.

“Quincy’s?” He asked her, eyes wide in alarm. Nel nodded frantically.

“Yes, that!” She said.

Komamuras eyes narrowed. “Do not lie, Arranca. The Quincy’s were defeated and extinct by the Shinigami years ago.”

The Soutaichou remained silent at first. “…She speaks the truth.” He suddenly said, his old voice echoing in their ears as they stared at him.

The Soutaichou sighed deeply. “Not all Quincy were killed…1000 years ago…I failed to kill one man…It seems like the time is up.” Kyoraku turned towards the Soutaichou, his eyes wide in disbelieve as he stared at him.

“What does that mean?” Ukitake questioned before Kyoraku could. The Soutaichou looked up, his eyes open and blazing.

“It means war.” He said.

* * *

 

Shinji gritted his teeth. He looked down at the little Arranca in his lap. He had been saddled with the duty of taking care of her, of telling her where Ichigo was.

“Nel…?” He asked her softly. Nel looked up at him.

“So Ichigo is really dead?” She asked him, tears dripping down her cheeks. “Nel didn’t want to believe it when she was at the world of the living and Ichigo wasn’t there…Nel thought he had gone to visit his friends in Soul Society…” Shinji reached out and pulled her closer to him, sharing her pain.

“We have been searching for him for the last few weeks…but we can’t find him…it’s like he never arrived in Soul Society.”

Nel looked at him. She jumped down from his lap and put her hands on the floor. Shinji stared at her in question. Suddenly there seemed to be waves of some sort, the were being emitted from her hands and seemed to travel through the earth. The circles building around them seemed to grow larger and larger. And suddenly one of them burst to the outside and vanished in the horizon into all directions. Shinji had to lift his hands to protect his face against the sudden blast.

“Nel!” He yelled, but the little girl had her eyes closed in concentration. “Nel!” He yelled again, as she opened her eyes and removed her hands, the blast and wind were gone. He quickly ran towards her.

“What happened? What did you do?” He asked her frantically, wide eyes. Nel was sweating profusely.

“Nel…was…Nel searched for Itsuygo…but…but Itsuygo isn’t here…Itsuygo isn’t in Soul Society.”

Shinji stared at the body of the little girl as she fell unconscious. Cursing he jumped up and ran towards the forth. Many Soul Reapers on his way there were standing around in confusion trying to make sense of the strange wind blowing through Seireitei. He kicked open the door to the forth yelling for help. Isane came running towards him.

“W-What happened?” She questioned.

“I don’t know…She is the one who is responsible for this strange wind and blast…but she collapsed.” He explained quickly. Isane nodded and took the child in her arms, vanishing in the depths of the forth quickly. Shinji was left alone standing in the door. Nel’s words seemed to echo in his ears. ‘Ichigo isn’t in Soul Society.’

* * *

 

“He isn’t here?” Urahara asked him, his eyes were serious and clouded in shadows. Shinji nodded.

“That’s what she said, before collapsing that is. She hasn’t woken yet…” Urahara nodded at his words.

“He isn’t in the world of the living, he isn’t in the Soul Society…which leaves us with one option.” Urahara said. Shinji shook his head quickly.

“No-No way. He can’t be there, you searched Hueco Mundo too, remember? And nothing showed up!” Urahara pulled a face.

“Yes…we searched Hueco Mundo…and no sign of infiltration through Quincy’s showed up either…Whatever is happening right now…it can’t be good. And I have the very bad feeling that it will involve our Strawberry once again…” Shinji swallowed heavily.

“So, you think they have him? Those Quincy’s?” He asked him. Urahara nodded slowly.

“There is something…you don’t know about Ichigo…something not even Ichigo is aware of…” Urahara said, trailing of. Shinji looked at him, eyes sharp.

“What?” He asked him, eyes blazing. Urhara pressed his lips together.

“It’s about his mother…”

* * *

 

Darkness. Endless darkness. He didn’t know where he was. Or what he was…or if he was. Just darkness and the sensation of floating in water. No sound, no pain, no emotion. He tried feeling his body…did he even have a body? What was a body anyways but a vessel for something most humans didn’t believe in or couldn’t understand? He wondered sometimes. What his name could be. What he had been? Was going to be? Could be? Was he alive? Dead? Was he nothing and everything?

And most importantly: Was this death? He had always thought death would be something more. Something else than endless darkness. Or at least, that this darkness would come with unawareness. But he was. Aware, that is. He was aware that he was, or was he?

Everything was so confusing. That he was sure of.

He remembered sometimes. Fractions of things, of feelings. The sun on his skin, hot tea on his tongue but he couldn’t taste it. The feeling of lips gliding over his own. A laugh, he wondered whether it was his own. Blond hair…had his hair been blond? What was blond anyways? What did it look like again? Was it bright? Or dark like everything surrounding him? He kept floating like this, through darkness, the memories passing him by in snippets, like little birds tickling his skin. He didn’t know how long he was floating like this. Aware and yet unaware.

Suddenly he felt it, a sensation like being pulled out of glue. It wasn’t painful, but it took time, like he couldn’t let go of the darkness around him, or it didn’t wish to let go of him. Then he felt it. Ground beneath his feet, it was cold and hard. His eyes, how did they work again?

“Open your eyes.” A voice said. Yes right, it was that easy. Just open them.

His eyes opened, slowly, he blinked against the brightness around him, the light stinging his eyes, he was faintly aware of his lungs pumping air through his nose into his body. He moved his head, slowly, trying to remember how muscles worked.

“Welcome.” The same voice said, it sounded old, gravely and commanding. “Welcome, my son born in darkness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your Reviews and continued Support! ^^  
> They always keep me motivated :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo ^^ A new chapter, so sorry for the delay guys ^^'   
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it :)

His eyes adjusted slowly to the room around him. His head was roaring in pain as he moved it lightly. The pain subsided slowly, it faded into the back of his mind. Finally, his eyes fell upon a huge figure, sitting in a throne like chair. The figure was wearing a pristine white military uniform with a black overcoat hanging over his shoulders and covering part of the chair. His hair was midnight black and he sported a beard. His face had wrinkles, showing his age as his piercing black eyes stared down at Ichigo. The gravely voice which had spoke to him before addressed him once again.

“Rise, my son.” The man said.

Ichigo slowly got on his feet. Son? Was he this mans son? Who was he? A name. Did he have one? What happened? Questions upon questions flew around in his mind. His confusion must have shown on his face as the man chuckled lowly.

“Do not fret my son. Everything will be explained.” He spoke, his voice shooting in its velvetiness.

Ichigo nodded slowly. He opened his mouth, his tongue felt like sandpaper and he coughed a few times, he fell onto his knees as the coughing did not subside. A hand on his shoulder alerted him, it patted him on the back helping him through his episode. He looked up and saw the face of a boy. He had dark blue hair and a pair of rectangle glasses framed his eyes. He had a look of concern on his face. An odd sensation shot through Ichigo as he looked at the boy. Something like recognition as he looked at his face. Did he know this person?

“Uryu.” The man on the throne spoke. “Take him to his room, he shall rest for now.”

The man got up slowly. He walked towards Ichigo and kneeled down in front of him.

“Rest, my son. Sleep for now, everything else will be explained later.” Whatever retort Ichigo would have had it died on his tongue as he felt himself being dragged towards unconsciousness once again.

* * *

 

Shinji gritted his teeth, his fist collided with the wall as he cursed. What did this mean? What would happen to Ichigo now? Shinjis thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had held with Urahara.

_“What…?!” Shinji asked, his eyes widened in shock as he stared at Kisuke. Kisuke tipped his hat further into his face, covering his eyes in shadows. “It normally would not be my place to tell this to anyone…but I fear that it is of crucial importance right now…Ichigo’s mother…she was a-”_

Shinji gritted his teeth again as he pounded the wall once more with his fist.

“-Quincy!” He yelled.

He could feel his skin ripping as his fist collided with the wall, warm blood flowed freely down his hand. He looked at the dark red blood slowly dripping down his hand and balled his fist once again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would get answers. And he would get them now. As he opened his eyes once again a fire was lit in their depths. He had sworn he would raise hell to get Ichigo back.

Well, he had thought he would have to raise hell upon the Rukongai and Soul Society but he sure as hell wouldn’t stop just because of a change of location. A chuckle sounded to his right he looked up and was met with bright yellow eyes.

“Nice eyes you got there, Shinji.” Yoruichi said, her purple hair flowing in the wind as she looked down at him with crossed arms. Shinji grinned a sharp smile at her, his usual friendliness completely forgotten in the face of his wrath. Yoruichis smirk stretched as she looked at him.

“All is fair in love and war, heh?” She asked him rhetorically. Shinji turned around and walked down the street.

“Want to help me get a little information from a certain old man?” He asked her, head turned half way back as he continued down the street.

In a flash Yoruichi landed next to him.

“How am I supposed to say no to that?” She purred at him.

She put her hands to her lips and whistled loudly. Jumping over the walls the remaining Vizard landed on the street. Hiyori stepped forwards arms crossed and a glare on her face.

“That old man better tells us what the hell is going on!” She yelled. Shinjis grin stretched.

“Well then, let’s go get a few answers.”

* * *

 

 The Soutaicho was standing in front of the huge window overlooking all of Seireitei. He bowed his head as he thought about what was to come, about the endless bloodshed that would soon be brought upon the many heads off the unsuspecting Shinigami bustling about their day below him.

He sighed, his face falling and showing the shadows of too many battles fought, too many friends lost and too many deaths seen by his eyes. He thought back to that fateful day. The day he was supposed to kill Yhwach. The air had been heavy, rain pouring down on their heads as they stood across each other. A younger Bach sneered at him.

“You!” He had bellowed, his hand pointing directly at the Sotaichou. “Have brought too much death upon my kin! The time of the Quincy has come! And no Shinigami shall stand in our way!”

Yamamoto in his youthful ignorance had fought him, uncaring for the damage their added Spirtual Pressure did to their surroundings, to his subordinates. And when he had won, he had done the one thing he would come to regret. He had shown mercy. In a moment of weakness, in a moment that should not have occurred, he had been human.

He was the Soutaichou, the epitome of unforgiveness, often confused with cruelty. But he had shown mercy and it would come to haunt him now. 1000 years later. His eyes closed in regret as the hand on his cane gripped it tighter. When he opened his eyes again, a flame had been lit. He would not stop. He could not stop. No matter what. Suddenly something flew through the window, shattering the glass in its wake. A huge lance. The Soutaichou stared wide eyed.

“Chojiro!” He yelled beside himself as he saw his longtime friend and lieutenant being speared to the wall by the lance. His lieutenant fell to the floor, blood seeping from his wound as he tried to hold himself upright at all cost.

“T-They….they….can…” He started to speak. The Soutaichou tried to shush him, to keep him quite and alive at all cost.

“No…They….can….steal….” The Soutaichous eyes widened in shock as he heared the last whispered words coming from his lieutenant’s lips. In a flash a group of people landed in front of him. His age-old eyes stared at them intensely. The group consisted of people of different heights and body builds but all were wearing the same white overcoat with a pitch-black mask covering their faces. One figure stepped forward.

“So we meet for the first time. You are Shigekuni Yamamoto, Head Captain of the Gotei Thriteen, right? We have come…to declare you war.”

* * *

 

Shinji and the others were Shunpoing in the direction of the first division. Shinjis eyes widened when he felt a Reiatsu in the area flickering before vanishin altogether. A quick glance to his left and right told him that the others had noticed it as well.

“What the hell is going on?” He questioned as the fastened their shunpos.

* * *

 

 “I have to say I am surprised that it was this easy to breach into the chambers of the head captain. Tell me don’t you think that your Security system is too weak?” The figure asked, mocking him with his words.

“Why should I worry about that?” The Soutaichou answered, his face clouded in shadows as he spoke again. “I am here, that is more than enough.” He said.

“This arrogance will be your downfall, head captain.” The figure stated. Yamamoto quickly looked down at his subordinate as he felt Sasakibes Reiatsu flare one last time and then die. He gritted his teeth and attacked. Instead of feeling the satisfying sound of flesh rippin upon impact with his sword he felt an illusion shatter around him.

“Heed my words, Head Captain. In five days the Soul Society will be erased through the Vandenreich.” The figure said. Blackness descended upon them as they started to vanish.

“Wait!” The head Captain bellowed, flames bursting forward from his sword but not managing to stop the attackers.

* * *

 

The Vizard and Yoruichi finally arrived at the first Division. A disturbing Reiatsu could be felt coming from within the walls, the quickly rushed towards the head captains office. Brusting throught the door they were met with the Soutaichou kneeling in front of Sasakibe Chojiros dead body, a few burn marks were covering the floor and walls. The air was tight with a Spiritual Pressure that was not a Shinigamis. Hachi quickly rushed towards the Soutaichou hoping to save Sasakibes life. The Soutaichou got up and shook his head at the kind giant. The Vizard bowed their head at him and mumbled their condolence.

They turned and left for the tweth, it would not do to pester the Soutaichou with questions shortly after he had lost one of his oldest friends. Arriving there they saw the whole division busting about in a panik. Urahara rushed forward.

“We could detect a Reiatsu that is definetly similar to the samples we took at Ichigos place of death.” He told them.

Shinji nodded slowly.

“The Soutaichou and his Vice were attacked.” He explained. Uraharas eyes widened.

“Attacked? The Soutaichou? Are they still alive?” He asked.

Shinji gritted his teeth.

“They killed Sasakibe and got away.” He told him, fringe throwing a menacing shadow over his eyes.

Urahara was about to turn away, mumbling under his breath.

“Kisuke.” Shinji called out. The former Captain of the twelth turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“They have declared war.”

* * *

 

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, he blinked at the sudden brightness and winced slightly. A voice to his right alterted him.

“I see, you are awake.”

Ichigo turned slowly towards the voice, he was met with the blue haired boy from before, another spark of recognition shot through him, but he couldn’t place it.

“Do you remember anything?” The boy, Uryu was his name, questioned.

Ichigo sat up, his body protesting his movement.

“No…” His voice sounded husky from disuse and he coughed a few times. A glass of water was thrusted forward into his hands. He took it with a grateful smile and drank slowly. Coughing a little in between.

“Do I know you?” Ichigo finally asked, setting the glass down next to him. The boy’s expression did not change in the least, but there was something in his eyes. Just a flash of emotion, but it was gone too fast for Ichigo to tell what it had been.

“Yes. My name is Uryu Ishida.” He said, voice ringing with an odd emotion Ichigo could not place.

“I see…And who am I?” Ichigo asked.

“Your name is Ichigo Kurosaki. You are a Quincy.” Uryu answered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your Comments, Kudos and Support :) It means a lot!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while I know...but I wasn't sure on how to continue...hope you'll like it...   
> Anyways here is another chapter! Thanks for your Reviews and Support :)

Ichigo looked down at his clothes. A pair of pristine white trousers, a black V-neck T-shirt with a white Jacket on top. A white overcoat and black shoes to go with it all. He let his gaze wander over the shining black floor to the white walls and white furniture. A wry smile grazed his face as he realized that his hair color was the only speck of color what so ever in this room. A knock on the door alerted him.

“Yes…?” He called out uncertainly.

The door opened and Uryu stepped in, the boy was around his age and Ichigo had spent most of the past few days in his company. Uryu was nice, even though he had a no-nonsense attitude and no sense of humor, he also had the strange habit of staring at Ichigo as if he wished to say something and sometimes…just sometimes, Ichigo got the strange impression that he knew this boy. It had been one of the first questions Ichigo asked. He still remembered how the conversation went from there.

_“I…I am a what?” Ichigo asked, eyes wide and uncomprehending. The boy looked at him for a few seconds before elaborating._

_“You are a Quincy. We are a race of fighters. There are monsters in this world, monsters which were human once, but they died, and their grief and sorrow led them to attack their still living families. We, as Quincys, hunt and kill these monsters.” Uryu explained, voice emotionless._

_Ichigo blinked a few more times._

_“Are you sure…that I am one of you? Why can’t I remember anything?” Ichigo asked. Uryus gaze softened a fraction._

_“You died…” he said softly. Ichigo looked up in alarm._

_“What?! I am dead?! But how? Why?! How is any of this possible?” He asked, voice now almost desperate. Uryu raised a hand to placate him and calm him down._

_“Calm down. I’ll explain everything.” Uryu said. Then he started telling Ichigo about another race, called ‘Soul Reapers’ who’s job it was to, just like the Quincy, kill Hollows and bring the Souls of the dead to a place called Soul Society._

_“But why aren’t I there now? I mean I am dead right?” Ichigo asked. Uryu smiled a thin-lipped smile at him._

_“Yes…you should be, but we could never leave one of our own in a place like this.” He said, voice again, sounding strange._

_“Listen, Ichigo. You are no ordinary Quincy or Human. Your father was a Soul Reaper and your mother was a Quincy. You lived in the human world, killing Hollows. But you died in an accident and we collected your Soul before the Shinigami could get to you.” Uryu said. Ichigo looked at him in wonder._

_“Then…what about my parents? Aren’t they worried?” Ichigo asked._

_“It’s not that easy. Years ago, your mother…she was killed by a Hollow. You were trained in the way of the Quincy, learning how to protect others from her fate. Your father is a Shinigami. Ichigo, they are our enemy.” At the last sentence Uryus eyes grew harder, drawing shadows over his face._

_“Our majesty, Yhwach, he is the one who bestowed power upon us. And he likes you Ichigo. You and me, we are lost sons. People who, despite their heritage, had to grow up in the human world. He was the one who ordered us to bring you here, so you could be with your family. The Shinigami, the Soul Society, they were the ones who locked away our king and killed half of our species.” Ichigo gasped as he heard these words._

_“Half…? Why would they do that?” He asked. Uryu swallowed._

_“They think we are beneath them because we fight Hollows differently. The Shinigami…they purify the Souls of the Hollows, sending them to the Soul Society. But we Quincy, we kill them. We kill Hollows to avenge our families, our mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters. A monster that has killed should not be forgiven. Our majesty, Yhwach, he was locked away by them one thousand years ago, because of that reason, we have declared them war.” Again, Ichigo stared at him. His head was reeling with information. Uryu smiled again at him, the warmth not reaching his eyes._

_“This has to be a lot to take in. Rest. You can ask any questions later.” With that he had gotten up and left. Ichigo had spent the next hours lying awake and thinking about his words._

Shaking his head Ichigo broke out of his thought and looked at Uryu with a smirk.

“Can I help you?” He asked. Uryu nodded slightly and stepped further inside.

“His majesty wishes to speak to you.” He said, his eyes hidden behind his glasses. Ichigo swallowed and nodded. He hadn’t seen the man since the first time he had woken up, but his blurry memories of his words were all he needed to know that this man was powerful.

“Alright.” Ichigo said, determination in his eyes. When Uryu noticed the familiar look and scowl he couldn’t help but avert his eyes. Guilt was churning in his stomach, the taste of bile on his tongue. Ichigo being here, Ichigo dying. It had never been part of his plan.

‘I have to protect him…’ Uryu thought as he followed Ichigo out of the room.

* * *

 

Shinji cursed in every language known to him. A declaration of war, the old man was refusing to tell them anything and Ichigo was most likely in the clutches of the enemy. This was more disasterous than he could have ever anticipated. He closed his eyes and slowly counted down form ten, it wouldn’t do to lose his cool now of all times.

“Shinji…” He turned around and was met with the worried glances of his friends. He gave them a wary smile.

“We’ll find him.” Rose said, stepping up next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“We have to.” Shinji whispered back, hating the fact that his voice sounded weak even to his own ears, hated the fact that his hands were shaking, hated the fact that he couldn’t do anything but hate himself in this moment.

* * *

 

“Ahh, my sons. How good of you to join me.” The voice was deep and rough, radiating power. Uryu stepped into the room, a few steps ahead of Ichigo. He stepped inside until he was a few meters away from the throne in which an imposing figure was lounging in. He was wearing a similar outfit to them, the only difference being a long black coat that was draped over his broad shoulders. Uryu dropped to a knee in front of him. Ichigo quickly stepped up next to Uryu and mirrored his pose.

“Your Majesty.” Uryu muttered in greeting. Ichigo echoing his words lowly.

“Rise, my sons. You shall not bow to me.” The man said, amusement seeping into his dark voice.

“Ichigo, has Uryu told you all which you will need to know?” He continued and although the question was posed towards Ichigo, he still got the distinct feeling that it was actually directed at Uryu. He stuck to a respectful tone of voice as he answered.

“Yes, he had cleared most of my confusion. And answered all questions I had. Thank you, your Majesty, for bringing me here after my death.” He added the last sentence as an afterthought. It wouldn’t do to anger the man who had met him with nothing but kindness and hospitality. A low chuckle reached his ears and he saw a smile graze the features of the man in front of him. An almost satisfied glint was adorning his eyes as he regarded Ichigo.

“There is no need to thank me, Ichigo. You are my son, I was doing nothing but my duty when I called you to stand by my side.” Ichigo nodded, not noticing the true implications in Ywachs voice. Uryu had a hard time repressing the shiver that crawled up his spine. This vile man was making Ichigo thank him for killing him. This vile man had the audacity to play word games right into Ichigos, his friends, clueless face. He pushed down his feelings like he had done so many times before as he addressed Yhwach.

“Your Majesty.” He spoke softly, like he always did, distant and respectful. “May I implore as to why you have called both of us to your side?” He asked, curious beside himself. After all his presence was not really needed in a meeting between Ichigo and Yhwach and while he was glad he could be there to have an eye out for his friend he still questioned why he was allowed to stay.

“Ahh yes. I have called you my sons for I have something to declare. You, Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki, will carry the same letter as I. ‘A’. And both of you shall be my successors.” Uryu and Ichigo stared at him in shock.

“Y-Your successors?” Ichigo stuttered out a litter disbelievingly. Yhwach chuckled at his naivety. Uryu was faster to control his emotions, only staring at Yhwach and questioning what he had planned now.

“Your Majesty. Our letter…why bestow it upon us?” Uryu asked, glasses reflecting and hiding his eyes as he spoke. Ichigo turned half towards Uryu before settling his eyes back on the man looming over them in his throne.

“You…the two of you are the only impure Quincys that have survived the ‘Auswählen’. Your survival could be traced back to the Shinigami blood pumping through your Veins, Ichigo, but the fact alone that a hybrid like you exists is reason enough for me to bestow upon you my letter. And you Uryu, you are a true mystery. There is no explanation as to why you survived the ‘Auswählen. As such it is my belief that you carry great potential, my son. Both of you shall be strong enough to fight back against the Shinigami and reclaim our right full place.”

Yhwach spread his hands as he spoke, his voice filling and echoing. And Uryu could feel the pure charisma this man emitted. His strength after all, was not the only thing that made people fall to their knees in rows for him. He himself could see right through his manipulations, a glance to the right showed him that Ichigo looked impressed but he had known the orange haired teenager long enough to know when he was skeptical about something.

A small smile stole itself onto Uryus lips as he turned back to their leader and followed him deeper into his private chambers as he rose from his throne, Uryu to his left and Ichigo to his right.

* * *

 

The Soutaichou watched as the flames liked at the body of his long-time friend. Eating him with their ferocity, turning his skin, bone and hair into dust. It was no normal fire. The burial of a Shinigami was sacred the fire used similar to the one in the Sogyoku, destroying the body completely as well as the Zanpakuto. The Head Captain took a deep breath as the smell of fire and ashes reached his nostrils and he knew that it would be by far the last time he would encounter this smell in the weeks to come.

His eyes glinted as he swore revenge watching the flames climb higher.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I can't apologize enough for not updating in so long. I'm sorry. This Story started as a one-shot and then the plot bunny escaped me and it turned into this. I didn't know how to continue writing this for a long time. I was unhappy with every Version I came up with. My muse left after a while. But I am finally back. And I am going to finish this. This Story will not be abandoned anytime soon, the updates just might take a while tho. Okay, now: Enjoy!

Ichigo looked at the bowl of clear liquid in contemplation. He was kneeling once again opposite of his ‘father’, his leader and majesty Yhwach. Uryu was kneeling next to him, bowl of clear liquid in hand as they waited for Yhwach to speak.

“Drink. And rise to the potential I know is sleeping in you.” He motioned with his hand for them to drink the liquid. Hesitating slightly both boys rose the bowl to their lips.

Hitting his head back Ichigo drank it down quickly, the burning in his throat and sharp aftertaste on his tongue telling him that it had been the right decision. Uryu mirrored his movements and downed the bowl in one go. Yhwach was watching them with a smile, a chuckle breaking through his bearded lips as he saw Ichigo shudder at the taste.

“Still such a child.” He said, looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed and scratched his neck, the frown on his face only deepening. Uryu controlled his reaction to the taste more easily, still nausea was making itself known as the implications of their new ‘rank’ sat in.

Yhwach hadn’t made them his successors because he believed them to be the most trustworthy, maybe he thought them to be powerful, but the true reason was to restrict their movement. All eyes would be on them when it will be made known who Yhwach has chosen as his successors. Also, Ichigo could be used as a way of persuading Uryuu, he had no doubt that all kindness Yhwach showed them was there to manipulate them and the situation in some way.

“Rise now. We will announce your status to your brothers and sisters.” Yhwach got up off the floor in one fluid movement. Ichigo and Uryu stepped back respectfully allowing him to lead the way as they followed him in similar fashion as before.

“Wait here until I call you forth.” Yhwach said, leaving them to linger behind the throne as he stepped forward and reclaimed his seat.

“My children.” Yhwachs voice rang out, instantly silence took over the room that had been previously filled with soft conversation. “I have called you to announce to you the one I have chosen to succeed me. They will carry the same letter as I. ‘A’. And they shall be treated as I am. Now step forward.”

Ichigo and Uryu stepped out of the shadows, their face in stark contrast as the bright room only lit up half of their faces and left the other half clouded in shadows.

“Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki. ‘A’.” Yhwach announced.

No one dared to speak as they stared at the two boys in front of them. Both were wearing the official Quincy attire, one with hair as dark as the night and no expression on his face, the other with hair as bright as the sun, frown and fire surrounding his eyes that could blaze apart the entire room.

* * *

Shinji stood in front of the gates leading to the first division. The old man had called a meeting, inviting the Vizard and Ex-Shinigami once again.

“Shinji-kun.” A voice to his right called. The others were mingling behind him, talking among themselves. Shinji turned and was met with Kyoraku and Ukitake. Both were wearing worried faces and nodded at him.

“Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san.” Shinji nodded back in greeting.

Before anything else could be said the double doors swung open and the Soutaichou’s reiatsu flooding the area as the age-old Shinigami motioned for them to step inside.

“I am sure you know why we are here.” The Soutaichous voice was rough, his no-nonsense attitude even stronger than usual as they regarded them with a one-eyed glare.

“The Quincy are back. Intelligence tells us that they have taken over Hueco Mundo. As of now, we are in a state of war, and war is what we shall give them. There is still the worrying issue of Kurosaki Ichigo missing, it is speculated that he is being held by the enemy. Our first priority is to prepare as best as we can for what is to come. Unohana-taicho, get the forth in shape, instant mobility is of vital importance especially for your squad. Everybody else keep your men at the ready. Kurotsuchi-taicho I expect the twelfth to come up with a way to strengthen our borders. Unite your strongest men and assign teams. This is a situation of extreme gravity as you are well aware of.” Everyone stared at the Soutaichou as he barked out one order after the other, it just served to show the severity of the situation.

“Be on the lookout for anything remotely out of place, it shall be instantly reported back...As for you.” He turned towards Shinji, the Visored, Urahara and Yoruichi as he spoke. “I hope we can count on your cooperation in this time of war.”

Shinji pressed his lips together and pulled his hat deeper into his face.

“…If these Quincy really have Ichigo…there is no way in hell I’m staying out of this.” The other Vizards and Ex-Shinigami nodded their consent to his words. The Soutaichou nodded back at them in acknowledgement.

“I expect you to stay ready at any time. We do not know when the enemy attack will commence. Dismissed!” With these parting words the Soutaichou banged his cane on the floor, his beard and Haori fluttering in none existent wind. 

* * *

“Uryu!” The bespectacled boy turned around as he heard his name being called. Ichigo was swiftly walking into his direction, his long white coat billowing behind him with surprising grace.

“How can I help you?” Uryu asked as he pushed up his glasses, hiding his eyes in their reflection.

“I was wondering…if you could answer some of my questions.” Ichigo said, he sounded hesitant. Uryu froze for a second before nodding once and turning around with a brisk pace. Ichigo was left behind looking after him in bewilderment.

“Are you coming?” Uryu called over his shoulder as he did not hear the sound of footsteps following him. Ichigo flushed and rushed after him.

Uryu led them into the room Ichigo had woken up in the second time, it had since then become ‘his’ room. Sitting down in one of the chairs surrounding a white wooden table Uryu gestured for Ichigo to join him. Once they were sat they looked at each other for a few seconds in silence.

“So?” Uryu asked.

“Huh?” Ichigo asked back.

“You wished to ask me something.” Uryu answered, voice colored with slight annoyance.

“Ahh yes uhm right…Well, you told me I used to…well be alive and live in the world of the living…But my mother was a Quincy and my father a Soul Reaper…How is that even possible?”

Uryu swallowed passed the bile that was rising in his throat as he answered the question as he was told to.

“Your mother, she was killed when you were 10. Before that she trained you on how to use your powers as a Quincy. I belief your Shinigami heritage came through more than your Quincy side did, maybe one power absorbed the other, no one can tell for sure as you are unique. So, by the time your mother died you were already able to use your powers moderately well, you kept training afterwards. We believe your father was aware of the training and choose to ignore it. You are his son, Quincy or Shinigami…it did not matter to him, as can be seen in the fact that he married your mother despite their different heritages. After a while…the Shinigami became aware of your existence. You were recruited by one of them, your father of course did not intervene. Why would he? You were recruited by his own kind, he had no reason to stop them. You became deeply involved in Shinigami business, they used your powers to resolve their own conflicts. All the while they kept tabs on you, watched you, followed you. They wanted to make sure you were a good pawn for them to use. Regrettably I could not help you…as you already know…We used to know each other…. Close acquaintances. I myself was also pulled into business with the Shinigami, the head behind their last war kept one of our close friend’s captive, as a result I too ended up involuntarily joining forces with the Shinigami…. Then his majesty came back. He came to me and showed me our heritage, what it meant to be a true Quincy. He wanted to speak to you too, but before he could…you were in an accident…. Ichigo…the timing….it was just too accurate. Do you understand?” Uryu explained, Ichigo was listening with rapid attention.

“Okay, okay, wait yes I think I got everything so far…but what about me…dying? Why was the timing accurate?” Ichigo asked, confusion clear on his face.

“What I am about to tell you is speculation by his majesty…but we still believe it to be true. We think the Shinigami staged your death…They wanted you to die in order to truly make them one of their own. That way they could always have a pawn ready to be used. And as you wouldn’t be able to remember anything…you would be helpless to their manipulations.”

‘Just as you are right now….’ Uryu added in his thoughts, hating the fact that he had to lie, but knowing that even now in the privacy of this room…they were not truly alone.

Ichigo had grown pale at Uryus words.

“So…so they killed me?” He whispered. Uryu nodded in answer. He hesitated for a split second before continuing.

“…You might no longer be able to ever even really use your Quincy powers…right now…you are a Soul. And any Soul with a high amount of Reiatsu, as you clearly are, becomes a Soul Reaper.”

“Th-Then why does his majesty even want me here? I’m not a Quincy…not truly…And if I can’t even use the powers of a Quincy? Why would he want me here?” Ichigo asked, confusion and distress coloring his words.

‘To use and manipulate you.’ Uryu answered in his thoughts.

Out loud he said: “No matter how small of a fraction of Quincy Blood you have…you are still one of his, you are still a Quincy. That is more than enough reason.”

His voice was flat as he spoke, he could hear the ring of his own lies echoing in his ears. And what a terrible lie it had been…Those of weaker blood after all…were the first ones to be taken by Yhwachs Auswählen. 

* * *

The broken lamp of a linoleum lit mirror shone its depressing light down upon Shinjis ashen face. He couldn’t sleep, not without the picture of Ichigos broken dead body haunting his dreams. A mockery of the person he had been. Sometimes in those dreams he was with Ichigo.

They were together, lying in the sun on a field or in Shinjis bed looking at one another. This first part of his dreams always felt peaceful – he felt whole, being together with Ichigo.

Until the blood sets in.

It starts trickling out of Ichigos mouth, his lips losing their teasing smile and the light in his eyes vanishing right in front of Shinji. But worst of all – worst of all was when Ichigo spoke to him. Asking him how it is that he couldn’t be saved, that Shinji hadn’t protected him. That if Shinji hadn’t insisted on him leaving for school he might just be alive right now.

Irrational thoughts, torturous thoughts that didn’t help him in the slightest in this situation, but he couldn’t help the way he felt. His heart cried out for Ichigo. He missed his feathery touches and shy kisses, the way he let himself fall into Shinjis lap with a cocky grin on his face, the way he blushed when Shinji told him he loved him, the way his face lit up with childlike joy when they went on their first real date.

Spending the afternoon listening to music together, basking in each others presence. It was the small things, seemingly so insignificant, that he missed the most. He swallowed hard against the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, blinking rapidly to hold them back. Crying wouldn’t help.

Ichigo was still there. Maybe unable to remember him but he was out there. In the clutches of the enemy.

He had sworn to raise hell.

And he would.

When the time came the Quincy would never know what hit them.

* * *

Ichigos thoughts were reeling. So many things had happened. So much information to shift through and bring into order. All the things Uryu had told him were unsettling to say the least. Shinigami and Quincy. He could only rely on the information he had been told yet he wondered how he was supposed to once again fight with the powers of a Shinigami when nobody around was there to train him. Yet his mother had, eventhough she had been a Quincy.

Maybe his father had given her pointers? But that didn’t make sense…Why wouldn’t his father simply train him himself? Was his father his enemy? Would he even recognize the man if he should ever face him in battle?

His Majesty seemed set on regaining the rightful place of the Quincy.

Ichigo had listened. Had heard the many tales of the cruelty of Shinigami.

How they had killed brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers without mercy or hesitation. The sadness seeping into the voices of those he had spoken to had been palpable. There was no doubt in his mind that the Shinigami did not deserve to hold rule. Maybe it was time for his Majesty to take the reins and bring change to the world.

And he would be part of that revolution.

He wondered whether his father would be there on the battlefield. Then again, he had no memory of the man, he might as well be a stranger and he would surely side with his kin instead of fighting for what was right. Instead of bringing change to the world, like his Majesty would. His decision stood. The Quincy had helped him. Had rescued him eventhough he wasn’t truly one of theirs. They had nurtured him back to health, had told him all he needed to know – painful or not.

He wondered if that strange feeling of wrongness arising in his chest could be apprehension for the coming war…could mean that he wasn’t comfortable with the thought of fighting part of his own kin yet…Or could mean something more.

“Ichigo.” His head snapped to the side, eyes widening as his Majesty appeared in front of him.

“Your Majesty.” Ichigo whispered, ducking his head into a low bow immediately. Yhwach chuckled at him lightly.

“No need to bow, child. I am here…to make you an offering.” He said, his mustache quivering as he smiled at him. Would he had looked closer he would have seen the underlying malice in those midnight black eyes.

“Yes?” Ichigo asked, looking up at him.

“One week. That is the time I have given the Soul Society to prepare for our return. And in this one week we shall bring forth your powers once again.”

Ichigos eyes widened.

“One week?” He asked, breath escaping him in shock. His Majesty chuckled once again.

“Have you forgotten that you have already mastered most of your powers? All that it takes now…is just a little push…” He said.

“Come, Ichigo.” He turned on his heel, Ichigo scrambled to follow him, falling into step a few feet behind him as they vanished into the darkness of the hallway. 

* * *

“My children!” Yhwachs voice filled the room. His long black cloak was swaying behind him like it was made of shadows, his successors standing to his right and left, day and night in the contrast they created, as he addressed the assembled Quincy before him.

“It is time.” A smile flitted across his face, confidence oozing from his every pore as he spread his arms and spoke to them. “It is time, to reclaim our rightful place. Come now…to the Soul Society.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everybody! :D


End file.
